


Libertine Hero

by a_pious_cruelty



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Multi, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pious_cruelty/pseuds/a_pious_cruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants Pepper to hurt him. Pepper needs Rhodey to help her. </p>
<p>Warning for consensual BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libertine Hero

Nearly midnight and Pepper showed up at his door, not crying but upset. “What did he do now?” James asked, but she just shook her head and stepped inside.

She walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet, pulling out a box of tea James hadn’t known was there. “I just—I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” she said. She dropped the tea on the counter and then crossed her arms tightly over her chest, staring down at the box. “I can’t remember if I bought you a kettle or not. I should have.” She looked up at him.

“I’ll heat up some water,” Jim said. He had the mug of water in the microwave when Pepper blurted out, “He wants me to hurt him.”

“Dammit,” James breathed. He turned toward Pepper. “Like…”

“Like you used to,” she said, and he could tell by the way she pressed her lips together that she hadn’t meant for it to come out like that, or hadn’t meant for it to come out at all.

He took the mug out of the microwave and placed it in front of Pepper. When she didn’t move to put the tea bag in he did it for her. “That was a long time ago,” he said. “Before you and him.”

Pepper laughed a little. “Not really that long ago.” She put her hands around the mug, her grip so tight her fingers went pale and bloodless. “He said.” She let out a short breath. “He said you would tie him up and…”

And hurt him, yeah, but there was more to it and James didn’t know how to make Pepper understand what he did and what Tony was asking for. “Let’s go in the living room,” he suggested. Pepper followed him and sat down, silently waiting for Jim to explain.

"It was back in college," he said. "After his parents died." He cleared his throat. "You know Tony doesn’t always cope well, and he wasn’t doing good."

James remembered all of it, though he wasn’t sure that Tony did. He remembered Tony, half-drunk and all anger and grief, up on the goddamn roof of Jim’s frat house and Jim thought he was going to jump. Even though the two story drop wouldn’t have killed him, it scared the hell out of James. He remembered pulling Tony back inside and taking him to his room, trying to think of the right thing to say but he just called Tony an idiot. And Tony was clinging to him and crying and pretending that he wasn’t but James tasted the tears when Tony kissed him.

“You don’t want this, you don’t want this,” he remembered saying as Tony climbed into his lap and kissed him and put Jim’s hand against his crotch. It was a mistake and he knew it but he let Tony kiss him and rub up against his hand until Tony came in his pants and fell back onto Jim’s bed, spent.

"We had a thing," he said. "Just sex at first but it changed."

Tony always wanted Jim to fuck him harder, whined at him to use less lube so he could really feel it, liked it when James held him down by his wrists. Tying Tony to the bed wasn’t hard for James to do, but it was different when Tony started asking Jim to slap him.

“I’m not going to hurt you, man.”

Of course Tony said he’d find someone who would. Tony was brash and reckless and for some reason needed this, and Jim knew Tony’s threat wasn’t an empty one.

“I won’t slap you. I’ll—I’ll spank you, if you really want that kind of thing.”

Which of course set Tony off on a string of jokes about Tony playing the naughty student and Jim the strict teacher, but Jim saw the want in Tony’s eyes.

The first time they did it Tony lay naked across Jim’s lap. Jim had on music that was loud enough to cover the sound of Jim’s hand hitting Tony’s buttocks but not loud enough to cover Tony’s shouts each time Jim hit him. Jim tried to stop but Tony wouldn’t let him, and Jim felt Tony’s erection against him so he kept going until Tony came on Jim’s legs.

“Then it got complicated,” Jim said.

Because then Tony started buying stuff. Simple stuff at first, like expensive lined handcuffs and a silk blindfold. A cock ring, nipple clamps—then a riding crop.

He said he got it because he didn’t think James would want to a use a whip on him. Still, it took months of Tony’s cajoling before James agreed to use the riding crop.

Tony had enjoyed the spanking and the toys, but this—this was like a revelation. There was no drowning Tony out with music, so it was fortunate they were doing this at Tony’s place, in relative privacy. Tony yelled every time Jim struck him, and every time Jim gritted his teeth and tried not to say that they had to stop. Because every one of Tony’s yells melted into a hissing moan and Tony got hard like Jim had never seen before. When James decided Tony had had enough, it only took a few strokes for Tony to spill over Jim’s hand.

Jim held Tony, like he always did after, gently touching the marks left on Tony’s back. Tony groaned, maybe in pain, maybe in pleasure. But Jim knew they wouldn’t be going back to the spanking.

Jim told Tony he was an idiot, and Tony laughed and said that he loved him, pressing his face against Jim’s chest.

And Jim knew that he did, more than the girls Tony bedded on a regular basis. They were just bodies in the bed to Tony. Jim was forever.

It was like that for years. Then Afghanistan, then Pepper. Jim thought Tony was over this.

“We were young,” he said to Pepper, knowing she wouldn’t buy it.

“That's not it,” she said. “It means something to him.” She stared down at her mug, frowning, and then she raised her eyes to look at him. “It means something to you too. But I don't understand it.”

She wanted to understand; James saw that in her eyes. “It's not about pain,” he said, trying to gather the right words. “It's about trust. He needs to let go of control sometimes. Let someone else be in control.”

“But we can do that,” Pepper said. A slight blush rose up in her cheeks. “I mean.... I wouldn't mind, you know, tying him down.” She put her hands over her face. “Oh God,” she said. “I can't believe I'm even discussing this.” She dropped hands. “Okay. The... bondage thing...” She gestured vaguely. “I could do that. But why do I have to hurt him?”

How could he explain it? He'd never completely understood it himself. “It's partly sexual. But it's also just something he needs,” Jim said. “Not as punishment, exactly, but to... feel better, I guess.”

“Jesus,” Pepper said, finally picking up her tea. “That’s messed up.” She took a sip and grimaced. “Cold.”

He offered to heat it up but she dismissed his offer with a wave of her hand. “You and I both know Tony isn't exactly normal,” he said, and Pepper smiled a little.  
“No,” she said. “No he's not.”

She was quiet for a moment and Jim let it be. “I can't do it,” she said, and then sighed. “But he needs it, so you have to do it.”  
“What? No, Pepper, I can't—”

“Of course you can,” she said, brisk and all business. “You’ve done it before. You know what to do.” She reached out and took his hand in hers, softening. “I need you to do it.”

“He’s with you now,” Jim said. “It’s not an option.”

“Come on. He's as much with you as he is with me. He just hasn't been sleeping with you lately.” She squeezed his hand. “Please.”

“I don’t,” Jim said. “I just—I have talk to him. We have to talk to him.”

“We both know what he'll say.” She got up. “I want you to do this for him.”

He hesitated before he said, “You could watch.”

Pepper laughed. “Oh. No, I think this should be between you and him.”

“Just keep the offer in mind.”

Pepper leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Thank you.”

After she left, Jim brought out a beer, and then a bottle of Scotch Tony had given him. He sat up with the bottle until the early hours of morning. 

\--------

“I'm not getting you off,” Jim said. The riding crop was new, as were the cuffs hanging down from the ceiling. Tony must have gotten rid of the old stuff or just wanted to start fresh.

“Is that a challenge or a threat?” Tony asked, putting his hands up so that Jim could cuff them together. He was already naked and a little hard.

“Neither.” Jim tugged on the cuffs to test their hold. Tony made a small, pleased sound. “And I'll gag you if I have to.”

“Oh,” Tony said. “Is that a promise or—”

“It’s a threat, Tony,” Jim said. “You ready for this?”

Tony looked down at his cock, which was now almost completely hard. “I don’t know, what do you think?”

“Good.” James got in position and smacked the riding crop against Tony’s back. 

Tony yelped. “Wow,” he said. “Forgot how much that stings.”

“You want to stop?”

“No, keep going,” Tony said. “I can handle it.”

Ten hits in, Tony was making sounds like Jim remembered him making. He was talking, too, about how good this was, how he’d missed this, missed Jim, needed this. 

Tony’s back was red, not bleeding but raw, and James was ashamed of how hard he was. He’d never gotten used to getting turned on by this. 

“All right,” Jim said. “That’s enough.”

Tony squirmed, panting, and said, “Come on, you got to touch me.”

“No,” Jim said. “We’re not doing that.” He reached up to undo Tony’s cuffs, but his hands lingered over Tony’s wrists. 

“Pepper said she didn’t care,” Tony said. He was still squirming and thrusting a little into the air. “Because it’s you, Rhodey.”

“What?” Jim said, closing his hands over Tony’s wrists. “I don’t count?”

“’Cause you do count,” Tony said. “’Cause you matter to me. To her too. Fuck, please Rhodey.”

Almost without deciding to do it, Jim moved his hands down Tony’s arms, over his sides, down to his hips. He took Tony’s cock in his right hand, pausing before he spread Tony’s precome down the shaft and started working Tony’s cock the way he knew Tony loved. 

Tony was making these beautiful noises and begging James to keep going, keep going, oh God he was going to come. 

Jim couldn’t help it. With his left hand, he quickly undid the fly and button to his pants and brought his cock out, working himself as he jacked off Tony. Tony came before him, shouting so loud it hurt Jim’s ears, but feeling Tony’s come on his hand set Jim off—way too quick but he was coming on Tony’s lower back. 

“Oh man,” Tony said, once he caught his breath. “Did you just come on me?”

Jim had his face pressed against Tony’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he mumbled into Tony’s skin. 

“No, I like it,” Tony said. “You know I always liked it. You planning to let me down soon?”

Jim tucked his cock away and released Tony’s cuffs. Tony fell back into him, and Jim caught him. “You going to wind down with Pepper?” he asked, idly stroking the skin over Tony’s hip. 

“Yeah,” Tony said. He looked back at Jim. “And you’re coming with me.”

Jim thought he should protest, but he was too tired now to do anything but follow Tony—still naked—up to the bedroom, where Pepper was waiting for them.


End file.
